creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Chandelier
Medieval Chandeliers are wireable luminaires the size of nearly a full block, providing open fire and heat that can be placed into the gameworld to spend light, that were introduced on May 1st 2017 during the R41 update. The Medieval Chandelier has an eight-sided ring-like metal frame that carries eight white candles, held by a chain leading up in the middle attached to two crossing metal spokes connecting the sides of the frame. The chain is similar to and can be connected to the Medieval Chain. While the crafting recipe for this object can only be obtained by buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store, some already crafted Medieval Chandeliers can also be obtained by buying either the Medieval Pack or the block kit for the Colossal Castle Blueprint. However, item packs will not contain the crafting recipes and receiving the items will not unlock any crafting recipes. Medieval Chandeliers cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Medieval Chandeliers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q"), after the recipe has been unlocked upon buying it as part of the Medieval Super Bundle. To craft a stack of 8 Medieval Chandeliers at a time, you will need: * 2 Iron Slabs made from an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests. No crafting recipes are necessary to process Slabs, Slopes and Rods * 2 pieces of Coal that can be extracted from Nodes on the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or on Mountains, or can be found in Treasure Chests, or can be obtained from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest * 4x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge, also obtainable from Keepas of any kind or from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests Medieval Chandeliers can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key) and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Like all wireable lamps, Medieval Chandeliers can be switched on and off by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" (as the default key). Please note that they will still emit heat and be able to set flammable blocks, objects and material on fire, even when turned off. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, Medieval Chandeliers do not need any fuel and will not go out by themselves automatically after being placed in the world. Like all crafted objects and blocks, these Chandeliers can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Medieval Chandeliers on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Medieval Chandeliers next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitable. Also please note that Medieval Chandeliers emit heat as well, so placing several Chandeliers or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently, fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the game world in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Medieval Chandeliers safely on display on Wall Shelves or Placemats and other display containers, where the Chandeliers will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Lighting Category:Store Category:Medieval Category:Open Flames